wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Finite Universe
are the makers of Dude, Where's My Mount? and other machinimas based around World of Warcraft, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, and City of Villians. Apt-T opened a website on June 19, 2008. The website is also going through 4.0 stages in updating. Known works *Dude, Where's My Mount? - (2005, 2007-Present) - A World of Warcraft Machinima that revolves around the world of two retards named Phil and Dave who set on an adventure of absolutly nothing. *Frank & Beans - (2009-Present) - A Spin-off Series to Dude, Where's My Mount?, featuring Mage Francis and a new character Beanificus Darklighticus III, known as Frank and Beans. This is a series which has no recurring storyline. *1337 - (2008-Present) - A Halo Machinima which is about Elk (Epic1337Killer) and his repetition of getting killed over and over. *Flatliners - (2008) - A One Off GTA Machinima. Dr. Fisher walks into work on the worst day of his life and see's many patients who have had strange accidents. Phil has said he will work on a sequel after DWMM10, since the episode has surpassed 1,000,000 views. *The Patriarch Tower Chronicles: 28 Below - A City of Villians show that was released on May 29, 2009. It is said to help the fans keep them waiting for Dude, Where's My Mount?. Podcasts Apt-T Productions record a podcast around the weekend and publish it on their website every Wednesday. The show features members of the Apt-T talking about upcoming features, games and sometimes their own life. The podcast is called Dude, Where's My Podcast. The podcast show also has it's own iTunes page. Team members which have been on each episode are: *Episode One - Phil, Dave *Episode Two - Phil, Dave *Episode Three - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Four - Phil, Dave, Chris *Episode Five - Phil, Dave, Jacob *Episode Six - Phil, Dave, Ray *Episode Seven - Phil, Dave, Joelle *Episode Eight - Phil, Dave, Chelsea *Episode Nine - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Ten - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Eleven - Phil, Dave, skitch, Jacob *Episode Twelve - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Thirteen - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Fourteen - Phil, Dave, skitch, Jacob *Episode Fifteen - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Sixteen/Seventeen - Phil, Dave, skitch *Episode Eighteen - Phil, skitch, Sarah *Episode Ninteen - Phil, Dave *Episode Twenty - Phil, Dave *Episode Twenty-One - Dave, skitch *Episode Twenty-Two - Dave, skitch, Jacob *Episode Twenty-Three - Phil, Dave, skitch Members Some articles are taken from the Apt-T Website. Ray Butchko Raymond Butchko manages the Apt-T community and participates in the production of Apt-T Web Content. He currently resides in Seattle, WA and is a member of the Army National Guard. *Forum Name: Raymond Jacob Filla Jacob Filla is a Project Leader for Apt-T Productions as well as a member of several production teams. Hecurrently resides in Vancouver, WA. *Forum Name: Jacob David Getsfrid David Getsfrid is the Creative Director of Apt-T Productions as well as a founding member. He specializes in graphic design and photography. Hecurrently resides in Vancouver, WA. *Forum Name: DavidTG Jason Hibbs Jason "skitch" Hibbs joined Apt-T in 2009 as their Chief of Web Development. His skills in Web Design are only outshone by his ability to play Underoath on Expert Drums. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA *Forum Name: skitch Phil Hutton Phillip Hutton is a Project Leader for Apt-T Productions as well as a founding member. He attended Portland Community College and specializes in video production. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA." *Forum Name: Philly Extra members Chris Frommlet Chris Frommlet was a founding member of Apt-T, but left to pursue his own production firm in 2009. He continues to provide voice overs on many of our projects. He currently resides in Vancouver, WA. *Forum Name: Chris Joelle Rash Joelle Rash has provided her voice-over skills to Apt-T many times. You may know her as the Waitress from DWMM9, or Goggles Girl from "The Patriarch Tower Chronicles: 28 Below". She currently resides in Vancouver, WA. Chelsea Sprauer Chelsea Sprauer is a voice-over artist who Apt-T has brought on, most notably as Lucia in the "Dude, Where's my Mount?" series. She currently resides in Portland, OR. Charlie Murray Charlie Murray has been invaluable in keeping the WoWWiki Apt-T page up-to-date, pointing out all of our flaws and shortcomings, and generally being a great community member. He currently resides in Wiltshire, UK. *Forum Name: Time External links : : : : : Category:Community Category:Fan sites